stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
Figure I should start cataloging updates for this wiki, so people can keep up with changes. ---- 2009 ---- January 8th: Yesterday, added "52" to the appearances section, along with the issue(#8) complete with the scan of Steph. Also added that pic to "Stephanie's Looks," in "Art." Should be noted that apparently "Fandom has been updated, with two new videos by Stephsvoice and a Stephanie fansite. I'll add pics to represent the videos tonight. January 6th: Added pictures to Steph's main profile. January 5th: Updated Cassandra's section in "Allies" to include the utmost amount of info. (If Tim has a obsessively thorough section, so should she!) Thus, the important events was changed to really all their interactions in comics ever. January 3rd: Added summary to Teen Titans #66 in "appearances", added Bombshell, Traci 13 and Wonder Girl's profiles to "Acquanted Heroes" in "Allies" with pictures and information and made all the places where Cassie is mentioned internal links. Updated "Teen Titans" as well as Tim and Stephanie's profiles. Added the Gotham Gazette interview to "Interviews". January 2nd (2009): Added scans to Teen Titans #66 in "appearances". Added Barrows and more of Williams interpretation of the Spoiler costume to "Costume gallery" in "Art". Added 2009 to the News Archive. ---- 2008 ---- December 20th: Added Tony Daniel Interview to "Interviews" and Newsarama stuff to "Unofficial interviews". December 19th: Summary added to Robin #181 in "Appearances". Steph and Tim's profiles updated. The General's profile updated in "Allies". "Interviews" in "Media" updated with my interview with Fabian Nicieza. December 18th: Lynx II added to "Enemies" with info and picture. "Lynx" updated. December 17th: Six scans added to "Robin #181" in "Appearances" December 16th: "Gotham Gazette" added to "Appearances" along with credits and other info. Also added to "Upcoming Appearances/Events". November added to "2008" in News Archive. December 12th: Updated "Weapons" with more professional and accurate terms for Steph's gear, and updated "Costume" slightly in equipment. Added Stephanie's wikipedia article and Comic Book DB profile to the external links in the Main Page. Also added her scans_daily tags to the "Fandom" section. December 7th: Updated "Costume Gallery" in "Art" with Todd Nauck and Damion Scott's interpretation of the Spoiler costume as well as more of Pete Woods's. Added scans to YJ #54 in appearances and edited to summary slightly. ---- November 23: Added pictures and formatting to StephsVoice's videos in "Fandom." Also added two vids, "Sandalwood" and "True Tribute to Stephanie Brown". Fixed some spelling errors around the site. Added stats on African costume and did some general editing in "Costumes". November 22: Added a summary to Robin #180, update "Tim Drake", "Alfred Pennyworth" "Bruce Wayne" and "Cassandra Cain" in the "Allies" section. Also updated Steph's main profile. Added Robin's #182 and #183 to "Upcoming appearances/events". Updated "Unofficial Interviews" in the "Interviews" section of "Media" with quotes from Nicieza and DiDio. Also updated "Costume" with stats for all Robin costumes and pictures and commentary for the unisex and reinforced Robin costumes. Updated "Weapons" with pictures and some additional information. Updated "Transportation" with a picture. All of this was in the "Equipment" section. November 20th: Added Batman and the Outsiders #13 to "Appearances" along with scans, info, cover, summary and quote. Added scans and quote to Robin #180. Updated the General and Scarab's profile and added Vigilante's and Johnny Stitches profile to enemies. Added Robin #181, #182 and #183 to "Robin" in Appearances with information and covers. Added BatO and end date of Robin series to "Chronology". Also added Ryan Benjamin's twisty, badly drawn interpretation of Spoiler to the costume gallery, much as it pained me. Also added Greg Land's Steph (from the Robin/Argent thing, before he started tracing from porn thank god) and updated the "Stephanie's Looks" section to note Freddie's recent improvement in drawing Steph w/ three pics. November 3rd: Wide scale updating all around. But internal links all over the place, any time an issue # or name is mentioned, I link to the issue or profile. Also added Greta Hayes, Kon-el, Karen Starr and Toni Monetti to the acquaintances section of Allies. Also added sections for the Birds of Prey, Young Justice and Teen Titans in "Allies". Updated main profile. Made updates to several profiles, most significantly Tim's and Cass's. Added Athena, Freeway and Johnny Warlock to "Enemies". Added pictures to several profiles. ---- October 30th: Added summary and quote to Robin #179 in "Appearances". Took 179 off "Upcoming appearance/events" and updated the page slightly. Updated the Recent Developments part of "Controversy" by adding information about the DC encyclopedia. Added lots of internal links to all issue summaries and updated "Dick Grayson" in Allies. October 23rd: Added summaries and quotes to Robin #177 and #178 in "Appearances". Added an "Extra Stuff" section to "Media" with the "Titan Talk" section of the Robin Argent Double Shot in it. Also added another picture to "Scarab" in "Enemies". October 15th: Added "The General" to "Enemies" with picture and information. Updated Scarab's section as well. Added six scans to Robin #179 in Appearances. October 8th: Added information to Lego Batman in "Games". October 6th: Added Lego Batman to "Games", including a screenshot of Lego Spoiler. Finally added the interview with Frank Tieri to "Interviews" in "Media". ---- September 15th: Updated "Appearances" to add Robin #181 to the "Robin: section, also updated "upcoming appearances/events" to include #181. September 13th: Updated "Appearances" to add #66 to the Teen Titans (third series) section, also updated "upcoming appearances/events" to include #66. Added #66 to "Chronology" September 3rd: Added "August" to "2008" in the News Archive. Edited "Dana Drake" in "Civilian Acquaintances". Added an LJ Mood theme to "Fandom." ---- August 20th: Updated the profile with current events, adding several internal links as well. Updated "Scarab" and "The Penguin" in "Enemies". Added scans and a cover to "Robin #177" to "Robin" in "Appearances". Added Freddie's interpretation of Steph to "Stephanie's Looks" in "Art". August 18th: Added 5 scans to "Green Arrow #5" in "Appearances. Also to Batgirl #55 and Batgirl #20. I added a quote to the Green Arrow page, and fixed the one on Batgirl #55. I added Amanda Conner, Diego Baretto and Sean Phillips's interpretations of Spoiler's costume to "Costume Gallery" in "Art". Also added Rick Leonardi, Diego Baretto and Phil Hester's interpretations to "Stephanie's looks". Added Robin #180 to "Robin" in "Appearances" along with available information. Also added it to "Upcoming events/appearances". August 6th: I added the cover of Robin #176 to "Cover Gallery" in "Art". I updated "Robin #176" in "Appearances" with the cover and six scans. Added Freddie E Williams II's interpretation of Spoiler to the "Costume Gallery" in "Art". August 5th: I made a lot of minor updates a few days ago I didn't bother to put here, including two new peices of fanart, some messing around with Robin issues in "Appearances", adding a quote to Robin #175, updating "Weapons" slightly...today I added Fabian Nicieza's recent Newsarama Interview to "Interviews" in "Media" ---- July 22nd: Added Robin #179 to "Robin" in appearances. Also updated Robin #175 with correct credits and cover. Added a summary and six scans. Added Robin #179 to "Upcoming appearances/events", deleted 177 and added correct credits to #176. Updated "Stephanie's looks" in the "Art" section with Joe Bennet's interpretation, as well as the "Costume Gallery" in the same section. July 7th: Updated "unofficial interviews" with more q & a. July 6th: Added "Unofficial Interviews" to "Interviews" in Media. The subsection contains both Q and A threads for Sean McKeever and Fabian Nicieza. July 4th: Added "June" to 2008 in the "News Archive" section, along with all the news from that month. Added another piece of my deplorable fanart to the Fanart section in "Art." ---- June 24th: Tons of updating. Added scans to Last Laugh #3, Robin #75, Robin #95 and Robin #50 as well as the Robin Argent Double Shot in "Appearances". Made general edits to the "Allies" section, added Phobia, Killer Frost, Carnivora and Dervish to the "Enemies" section along with pictures and information. Added a picture to Harley Quinn and additional info on The Joker in the same section. Did a bunch of random internal linking. Re-added "Wonder Woman" to appearances, with the link Wonder Woman #175 (apparently it's a cameo or something?) Filled in Dick Grayson's section in "Allies" with some info. Added Star to "Allies" along with information and pictures. Took "Transportation" off the main page (How's that get there? It's under "Equipment" okay.) Added Robin #45 to "Appearances". Saw that "Allies" has been updated by someone else. Nice work. June 22nd: Apparently someone was nice enough to go around updating stuff, but not nice enough to actually fill out the pages they added. So I filled out the Joker and Harley Quinn, Killer Croc and Lynx pages from "Enemies" with minimal info and deleted JLA: WWG from "Appearances" because I already have that under Young Justice. Other links were added there, guess I'll fill them out later. (Steph in Wonder Woman? Wha? When?) Also, it appears "Transportation" and "Crystal Brown" from "Civilian Acquaintances" have been updated. Added Robin #75 to "Appearances" I added a commissions section to "Art" and put the three commissions I got from the Heroes Convention. I also added Fabian Nicieza's interview to "Interviews". June 8th: Added a scan to Batgirl #54 in "Batgirl" in the "Appearances" section. Also added ten scans to "Secret Origins #1 80 Page Giant" in "Young Justice" in the "Appearances" section. (Over the limit, but it IS an 80 page Giant) June 6th: Added her African costume from the Robin/Spoiler special, as well as updating some of the history in "Costume" in the "Equipment" section. Also updated the Recent Developments List in the "Controversy" section. June 5th: Added "Bailey" "Brian" and "Efia" to the "Civilian Acquaintances" section along with information and pictures. Added "Katavi" to the "Enemies" section along with information and pictures. Added more information and a picture to "Dr. Leslie Thompkins" in the "Allies" section. Added a summary and quote to "Robin/Spoiler Special" in "Appearances". Added the Robin/Spoiler Special to "Cover Gallery" in the "Art" Section. Added some info about current events to "Profile" and updated "Tim Drake" in "Allies". Added Robin's #175 (I'm going to assume she's in it, if not, I'll take it down), 176 and 177 to "Appearances", along with the available information and cover art. June 4th: Added six scans to the "Robin/Spoiler Special" in "Appearances" Added both Raf and Ibanez's interpretations of Steph's costume to "Costume Gallery" and their Steph's to "Stephanie's Looks" in "Art." Also took the "Robin/Spoiler Special" off "upcoming events/appearances." June 1st: Added the "Robin: Violent Tendencies" TPB slated for November to the "Upcoming Events/Appearances" section. Added a "May" Section to "2008" in the News Archive with all the news from May. ---- May 31st- Added six scans to Robin #44, Robin #80, three to Robin #40 and two more to Robin #107 in the "Appearances" section. Edited the quote on Robin #80 for accuracy. Added a quote to Robin #40. Added four peices of my mediocre fanart to "fanart" in the "Art" section. May 28th- Added Dr. Leslie Thompkins to the "Allies" section, under the heading "Non Heroes". Put in current info about her involvement with Steph and a link to her Wikipedia article. May 27th- Minor edits to Sin Fang and Violets sections and more infortmation added to Penguins in "Enemies". Added another picture to "Alfred Pennyworth" in the "Aliies" section. May 23rd- Added a "Upcoming events/appearances" section with all the, um, upcoming events and appearances. Added Gotham Underground #8 and Robin #184 to "Cover Gallery" in the "Art" section. May 22nd: Edited profile some more, added both pictures and information to "Violet" and "Sin Fang" in the "Enemies" section. Added Chris Batista's interpretation of Steph to "Stephanie's Looks" in the "Art" section. Updated the "Chronology" and added a very long summary and quote to "Robin #174" in the appearances section. May 21st: Major updating comes with Steph's ressurection. I edited her profile, "Tim Drake", "Bruce Wayne" and "Alfred Pennyworth" in the "Allies" section, and then edited "Crystal Brown" in the "Civilian Acquaintances section) added "Violet" and "Sin Fang" to the "Enemies" section, added scans to "Robin #174" in the appearances section, and also added the "Robin/Spoiler Special" and updated the "Controversy" section. May 7th: Added "Batman: Cataclysm" and "Batman: Joker's Last Laugh" to Trades in the Appearances section, along with the usual information. Added pics of Vince Giarrano, Rick Leonardi, Jeff Parker, Stefano Guadiano, Jim Calafiore, David Baldeon, Walter McDaniel and Dave Ross's interpretations of the Spoiler costume to the "Costume Gallery" subsection in the "Art" section. Fixed broken images in the "Costume Gallery" subsection in the "Art section and the "Costume" subsection in the "Equpiment" section. May 6th- Made minor grammatical edits to some profiles, Added more to both Cole's and Natalia Mitternacht's profile in "Civilian Acquaintances". In "Appearances" added every trade that I am aware Stephanie has appeared in to date, and the needed information for each page, including cover link, credits, release date, which issues are collected in the trade, and which issues Stephanie appeared in. I added the covers for the War Drums TPB and the latter two War Games TPB's to the "Covers" subsection in the "Art" section. May 2nd- Made so minor grammatical edits to the profile, also added Connor Hawke and Selena Kyle to the little list of Acquaintances there. Made technical edits as well, and added the specific issue of Batman where she died in "Important Events". Changed Cassandra's title to "Best friend". Added Solo #10 to the "Appearances" Section with appropriate information. May 1st- Added "April" to the "2008" section of the News Archive, containing the news released that month. Deleted February's news from the front page, it is archived in the "February" subsection of the "2008" section of the News Archive. ---- April 28th- Edited the "Costume" section. Added current costume with commentary. As well as "Stats" on costume History. April 27th: Added some scans to Batman Family #2 in the "Appearances" section Added information about Steph's current motorcycle to the "Equipment" section. April 22nd: Added all the "Covers" with Stephanie on them released to this date to the cover section. Also got it formatted correctly thanks to some help from Uberfuzzy. Reincluded Bill's nickname to "Chronology". Added a summary to Robin #16 in the "Appearances" section April 21st: Added a "Covers" subsection to the "Art" section, and put all the Robin covers released so far that feature Stephanie in there. Also added Showcase '95 #5 and JLA: Welcome to the Working Week to the Appearances Section. Edited the quote on Robin #174 down a little. P.S. K9feline here. Updated the "Chronology" section to include the two above comics. April 20th: Added Robin #50, #125 and YJ #49 to the "Appearances" section April 17th: Updated the "Controversy" section with recent events. April 16th: Added Robin #173 to the appearance section, complete with scans, summary, quote, and credits. Added #174 too, containing just the solicit info until it comes out. April 15th: K9feline makes an awesome chronology page for Steph. I do some very minor editing, merely fixing a broken link and taking out Bill's nickname (it's amusing and true, but I'm worried it could get us in trouble. *is paranoid*) Also explained that War Games got a generally bad reaction from the fanbase, so the "bad Bat Crossover" could be justified. Thanks so much, K9! April 13th: Edited Cluemaster's section to put the correct number of the issue of Suicide Squad he appeared in. Also added a "March" section to the 2008 section of the New Archives. April 11th: Added picture to "Alfred Pennyworth" April 10th: Added an "Alfred Pennyworth" subsection to the allies section. April 8th: Updated Ives section of the "Civilian Acquaintances" to include his last name. Also added a picture. Added a better picture to Cole's section there as well. Also made note of his full name and which issue I finally remembered it was in. Also added a picture to Firefly in the "Enemies" section. Added a summary to Robin #5 and put a link to "Reviews" on the bottom of the "Appearances" list. ---- March 31st: Added summaries to Young Justice #30, #54 and Teen Titans #13. March 30, 2008: Managed to get another scan uploaded to Gotham Underground #2. Added quote to Robin #92, #107, #116, #170-172. Also added quotes to Gotham Underground #3 and #4. Added old Bill Willingham interview to the "Interviews" section. Did some editing to the "History" section of Steph's Profile and added a "Skills" notation. March 29, 2008: Added Even Robins to the external links. Added scan to Robin #172. Added "fanart" subsection to the art section, and some of my own meager drawings. Reuploaded the really gross bloodyanddead!Steph picture in the controversy section. I'm not fond of it myself, but it's the only contribution someone who is not me has ever made to this wiki (well, that and the page breaks)so I'll keep it there. Fixed broken links for "Tim Drake" and "Connor Hawke" sections. March 28, 2008: Added summaries for Robin 170-172 and scans for 170 and 171 (172 scan wouldn't load for some reason...will try again later) Added summaries for Gotham Underground 2-6, scan to #2 (other one wouldn't load) and scans to #4. All other scans wouldn't load. Also added scans to all Birds of Prey issues. March 26, 2008: Added recent interview with Chuck Dixon to the "Interviews" section. March 20th, 2008: Added "Gotham Underground" to the "Appearances" section and did cover and credits for issues 2-6. Also added Robin 170-172 to the "Robin" section, with credits and covers. March 19th, 2008: Did some major updating on the "Enemies" section. Added "Firefly" and "Ratcatcher" to the list, updated Penguin's section to include information about some current events in Gotham Underground and corrected a typo with issue numbers, fixed some errors in the Baffler's section and added his appearance in Spoiler/Huntress #1. March 18th, 2008: Updated news archives by adding a "2008" section including a January and February section presently. March 5th, 2008: Added a quote to "Gotham Knights #22" ---- February 22nd, 2008: Made a minor edit to the Controversy section, updating the "Recent Developments" list slightly. Added summaries to "Detective Comics" #648 and #649 in the "Appearances section". February 9th, 2008: Edited the summaries for Batman Family #2, Batgirl #54, #72 and #73 for greater accuracy. Also added quotes to Batman Family #2 and Batgirl #54. February 7th, 2008: Added summaries to Batgirl #54, #61, #62, Batman Family #2 (Probably a bit inaccurate, will edit it later) and Birds of Prey #39, #40, and #42 in the "Appearances" section. February 4th, 2008: Updated "Controversy" Section by adding to the description and adding a list of "Small Victories" concerning the recent developments with Stephanie. Did some minor grammar editing to the "Profile" section and added Robin #170 and Gotham Underground #2 to the "important events in history" list. Added a quote to Teen Titans #13 and Robin #130. Added "Updates" subsection to News Archives. February 3rd, 2008- Added "Advertisements" subsection to the "Media" Section. Finally got around to reuploading pictures for the "Games" Section February 1st, 2008- Added "Media" Section, complete with "Interviews" and "Articles" subsection